Hermione Riddle
by Alice Lynch
Summary: "You did not falsify anything did you?" Tom Riddle asked seriously. "Of course not! I let you read my own blood." She met his eyes with no hesitation and he nodded. "Then you are my daughter." He declared proudly and it made Severus choke a little on his whiskey.
1. A Trip

There was a knock on his door and before he could say enter it swung open. It was barely after dinner, who would be bothering him now? Or rather who would want to? "Take me to him." The young witch demanded. The professor looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Take you to whom, Miss Granger?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione snarled at him and uncrossed her arms, moving to slam her hands down on his desk.

"The Dark Lord, Professor Snape. And do not tell me I am crazy, either you take me or I Apparate there. One or the other." She demanded and he looked at her before standing up.

"Very well, but it shall be your funeral." He hissed and she just sneered at him. She was certainly lively tonight, Severus didn't think he had ever seen her like this.

"I know good and damn well what I am doing! And I will not have Albus bloody Dumbledore telling me what I must do for the greater good. I am sick and tired of hearing it and I most certainly do not want to hear it from you. I am tired of his meddling and misogynistic ways! He has been controlling our lives for far too long and I will not stand it any longer." Her hair had unraveled itself from its neat bun and was now flowing around her; the ends and area around her cackling with magic. She was most definitely correct about Albus' manipulations.

"Miss Granger, we are not going anywhere until you calm down." He ordered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. "You will be Crucio-ed and Avada-ed if you go in there like this." He hissed and Hermione growled at him; it was a feral sound. Severus was shocked to say the least, she was a force of nature and her actions were almost animalistic, instinctual. "Damn it, Granger! Calm down!" He bellowed and she took a few deep breaths, she huffed and looked up at him, irritation clearly evident on her face.

"Will you please let me go now, Professor?" She was eerily calm and Severus thought that whoever her rage was aimed at would not escape her unscathed; perhaps she could even manage to land a stinging hex on the Dark Lord, with the state she was in.

"No, unless you wish me to leave you here. Headmaster remember?" He sneered and she just growled at him. He would have to do something about that.

"I am not in the mood to play games, sir." Her eyes flashed dangerously and Severus couldn't help thinking she was damn sexy when she was enraged like this. With a quiet swish they disapparated. They landed gently in front of Malfoy Manor and Severus followed behind her to watch her back.

"Oh, look, it's the little Mudblood!" A low ranking Death Eater exclaimed as she entered the so called "throne room". Hermione whirled around on him and pressed her wand to his throat.

"Do not, call me a Mudblood, you worthless, sniveling, little piece of filth or I swear to Merlin you will not have a tongue left to speak with." She sneered and he laughed. "Oh? Am I not intimidating enough?" Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she twitched her wrist and her wand angled at the man's crotch. "Perhaps I should aim lower? I do have a rather large arsenal of interesting hexes and curses that involve male genitalia that I have been absolutely _dying_ to practice." She was eerily calm once again with a sadistic smile on her face as the man's face turned an alarming shade of white. She was as bad as Bellatrix Lestrange if not scarier and more intimidating. The woman would probably have a little bit of respect for the young witch. "No? Thought not." She turned her back and felt the energy gather, she scoffed and flicked her wrist, the one with no wand, sending him flying back against the wall. "Coward had to wait until my back was turned, you are a disgrace. And you are lucky I do not kill you, at present it would probably put a lot of people out of trouble from your worthless hide." She snarled then closed her eyes and Occluded her mind and her face relaxed. She walked up to the throne and inclined her head politely.

"Lord Voldemort."


	2. Blood Lines and a Snake

Chapter Text

"Lord Voldemort." She said politely and could only manage a small tick up of the corners of her mouth. She slid her wand into her holster that was in her sleeve, she was not in her school robes; she had on black slacks, a smoky grey blouse, and black vest. Her outer robes were a dark green, almost back; she had leather heeled boots on under her slacks with a hidden pocket where a sheathed knife was placed.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He hissed, and a large snake came next to her, slowly working its way toward its master. He could sense the magic swirling around the young witch; such power in such a small frame. Her magic was docile for now, but it was waiting to lash out, to attack someone; like a coiled cobra with an attitude and bite that held the ferociousness of a lioness.

"Hello, Nagini." She looked at the creature who moved toward her to curl up at her feet with it's head reaching for her hand to play with her fingers. There were several gasps and Lord Voldemort raised a single hairless eyebrow; she merely shrugged and continued to pet the snake. "I have some information that you may find interesting." She replied casually and heard another door open. Lucius Malfoy stepped in to join his wife then he spotted her. He waited to strike, much like the snake his house was so well known for, waiting for the best possible moment; besides who would interrupt their master having a conversation unless you have a death wish and the Dark Lord seemed to use him as a personal punching bag to take his anger out on, with a wand of course.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked, clearly he was intrigued. She nodded and reached into her robes to pull out a silver goblin-elven made knife. She slit her wrist and focused on pulling her blood lines into the blood then molding it into a ball. She was coating her orb with her magic to keep it stabilized; the Dark Lord wondered if she even noticed that she was doing it.

"How dare you, disgracing our Lord with your filth-." Lucius Malfoy did not even get to finish; without moving hand or wand she sent a rather strong stinging hex to his bollocks and charmed his mouth closed.

"Can it Malfoy." She heard a groan of pain and smiled darkly. She then got her orb under control in one hand before patting Nagini on the head and walking towards the Dark Lord. The snake let out an indignant hiss at being left and followed her to curl by her feet, almost in support. "I am afraid I will have to touch you in order to show you this sort of magic." She explained not meeting his eyes, just off to the side of his face and he nodded. His snake's antics were highly amusing, but the witch in front of him was a more pressing matter.

"Yes, of course." He replied and there were gasps and whispers. Nosy, noisy idiots. "Silence!" They both yelled at the same time and both heads snapped towards each other before sharing a small smirk. Hermione levitated the orb and placed her middle and pointer fingers together on each side of his temples; their foreheads almost touching. This allowed her to share her blood magic through their minds and to let him evaluate her genetics. She pulled back and stepped back a few feet.

"P-Professor Snape, do you have a Blood Replenisher on you, or something?" She asked as she massaged her pounding temples. "If not in, about 47 seconds I am going to pass out from severe blood loss. 42." She looked over at him and he searched his robes. "35, the clock is ticking, Professor. 32. My vision is blurring. 29. Fuck." She was counting down in her mind and Professor Snape almost looked irritated at her for it.

"Here you are, Miss Granger." He handed it to her and she sniffed it before downing it in one go. She nodded her thanks to him and handing him the phial back.

"Personal stores, I assume?" She asked and he scoffed. "I only ask because it actually tastes pleasant and you wouldn't waste good ingredients to make Poppy's stores taste better for a bunch of brats." She smirked and Severus chuckled quietly; defiantly brightest witch of her age. "Or dunderheads, as you, rather correctly, see fit to call them." She snipped thoughtfully. Where had she learned that level magic? It was truly amazing to see, he would ask her later. A good 10 minutes or so later Lord Voldemort looked up at her.

"Everyone out, now." His voice was low and commanding; everyone was gone in less than a minute other than her and Professor Snape.

"My Lord?" Severus asked and Voldemort smiled, standing and waving his hand down his person, removing the glamor.

"Relax, Severus, it's alright." He nodded and walked over to Hermione. In front of her stood Tom Riddle.


	3. Drinks?

"Would you like a drink, Tom?" Severus asked as he moved to a cabinet.

"Scotch, please." He replied and led Hermione over to a couch. He sat her down and sat in a dark wing backed chair across from her.

"Wine?" He asked and she shook her head. "With my potion, alcohol does not interfere." Professor Snape explained and she nodded with a smile.

"Then yes please, do have a dark red?" She asked as she relaxed in her chair. Professor Snape came back with three glasses. A full tumbler with an amber liquid in it, a rather full wine glass with a dark crimson Pinot Noir, and another full tumbler but with Firewhisky. Hermione smiled as she sipped her wine. "Thank you." She looked over to Professor Snape who was handing a glass to Tom Riddle then making his way to sit on the couch next to her. Hermione watched him take a generous sip then sigh, leaning back into the couch, crossing one ankle over his knee.

"You did not falsify anything did you?" Tom Riddle asked seriously.

"Of course not! I let you read my own blood." She met his eyes with no hesitation and he nodded.

"Then you are my daughter." He declared proudly and it made Severus choke a little on his whiskey.

"Are you alright Professor?" She asked with an innocent smile and Tom chuckled.

"Y-yes, I am fine Miss Gr-, well will you still go by that title then?" He asked as he got his breathing under control.

"Would you change my name?" Hermione asked quietly, she rather liked her name, muggle or not.

"Not if you should wish to keep it, but the last name for sure. And you may call me Tom." He clarified her unasked question.

"I shall take my last name and have two middle names then. And thank you, Tom." She took another sip of her drink and her eyes flashed with amusement at her Professor. "Is that old age of yours catching up with you, Sir?" She asked blinking up at him with large doe eyes. Tom bit his cheek to keep from laughing, baiting Severus Snape was a death wish but she did so perfectly.

"I am not **_old_** , Miss- oh sod it, Hermione." This time is was her who coughed, choking on her drink, while a smirking Severus Snape sat next to her.

"May I call you Severus, since we all seem to be on a first name basis now?" She asked still trying to regulate her air flow.

"Only in private." He ordered sternly and she smiled brightly.

"Oh, but of course, Sir." Her smile turned into a sly grin and it was Tom's turn to smirk.

"How were you not in Slytherin?" He asked and she put her finger over her lip, shushing him.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She whispered darkly and Severus snorted next to her.

"Who knew Gryffindor's had a sense of humor?" He asked his friend who smirked.

"I believe it is who knew they had a sense of humor that was actually funny." Tom added taking another sip. He seemed to contemplate something for a while before sitting up straight and looking at them both. "Severus, I would like for you to watch over her at school. You may be close friends, or even more, old friend." He smirked at Severus with a wink. Hermione blushed and hid behind her wine glass. Her father had basically just told his best friend, her teacher, that she was free game to him. There was no way this was actually happening.

"Of course Tom." Severus nodded and they clinked their glasses together. Hermione took another sip of her drink before letting the liquid drip back down the glass. She traced it with her finger following the lines.

"Hermione, I will examine what I can and see if I can find the other blood line." Tom told her and she nodded watching the droplets follow her fingers.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he noticed her fingers and the wine. Hermione quickly stopped before looking at her teacher.

"Y-yes?" She asked worriedly. Severus conjured a glass bowl of water. Hermione looked at him wearily before scooting away from him.


	4. Goodnight

"Are you an elemental?" He asked quietly and she shook her head quickly; she looked frightened and almost caged. The water in the bowl and her wine started to frost over.. Severus put his glass down and took hers from her gently, the class was freezing cold. "Hermione, it's alright, we won't be mad. We promise, isn't that right Tom?" He looked over at Tom who nodded. "It's alright my dear, we are not angry." He smiled and Hermione curled in on herself. Severus looked towards Tom who nodded; he moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hermione, shh, it's alright. You're safe we won't let anyone harm you." He whispered into her hair. Hermione curled into him and clenched her eyes shut. People killed elementals like her; but she was a special strand, she was a strong elemental with strong magical core and reserves. They used to hunt her kind for sport.

"You are just like any other witch, you use a wand. But you are so strong, obviously my genes." Tom boasted and Hermione let out a small giggle. Tom smiled and decided it was getting late.

"I-I know who you truly are, what you do, but I'm tired, can we talk more tomorrow?" Tom smiled at her, she was half asleep curled into his close friend's side.

"I would be more comfortable if you kept her in your rooms for the evening, Severus. I am afraid I do not trust all of my followers as well as you." Tom explained and Hermione shot up to object but with a stern look from her father she nuzzled back into his side. She lifted her hand and a few drops of wine floated to her mouth. "Absolutely amazing." He praised his daughter and went over to her; he kissed the top of her head and made his way to the door. She would be safe with Severus, and she could take anything he dished out; not to mention probably give it right back to him. Tom put his glamor back up and went to his rooms. Severus was his closest friend, he trusted him with his daughter.

Severus looked down at Hermione who was half asleep curled into his side. Who knew Tom Riddle had a daughter? He now had an heir, but a female one; how would everyone deal with that? Could society handle a powerful, female heir? "P-pr, I mean Severus?" She asked quietly. Severus looked down at her and pulled her closer to him. He would protect her with his life, but it wasn't as if he hadn't already been doing that. He had felt compelled to protect her for some reason; some reason he couldn't process or find reason in.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, his voice was low and soothing. Hermione looked up at him and tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"Do you want to go back to your rooms or stay here?" She asked as she tried to stifle a yawn. Severus smiled down at her and accio-ed his whiskey over to him.

"Are you tired?" He asked as he took a sip and brushed her hair out of her face. Hermione blushed and ducked her head; she held out her hand and her wine glass appeared in her hand.

"A little, but if you wa-." She hid a yawn. "Want to stay we can." She couldn't hide the second yawn. Severus smiled at her and wrapped his arm further around her waist as he sipped his drink.

"No, it is quite alright. We can go. Rook." He ordered. A small house elf appeared and smiled up at the dour professor. "Master Severus, how may I be of assistance?" She noticed the elf did not bow.

"Would you take our drinks to my rooms and open a bedroom next to mine for Hermione?" He asked and the house elf sneered much like his master. "Will the Mudb-." Severus' glare cut off the little creature.

"Do not disrespect Miss Riddle." Severus growled and pulled her closer to his side as she ducked her head. The house elf immediately stood taller and bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, Master Severus, Missus Riddle. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked and Hermione lifted her head a little.

"M-May I have something sweet?" She asked timidly and the older elf's features softened slightly. "Of course; Missus." Rook bowed and Hermione smiled before nuzzling back into Severus' side. Severus smiled and pulled her close once more.

"You're not going to get up are you?" Severus asked and Hermione moved to curl up in his lap. Severus chuckled and picked the young woman up as he stood. Hermione let out a small squeak and Severus chuckled quietly. She did not like being picked up, the one thing she could not sort out was her irrational fear of heights and being in Professor Snape's arms she was higher off the ground than usual, especially with how tall he was.

"P-Please put me down, Si- Severus." She corrected herself. "I do not like being picked up." She explained and Severus merely continued towards the door. He stopped at the door and held her tightly to his chest.

"I will not drop you Hermione." He told her and raised an eyebrow at her words. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"I trust that you will not, I have a fear of heights of sorts." She mumbled and Severus lifted her a little further so that she could easily wrap her arms around his neck and hold on to him, he held her as close to his chest as he could.

"That is quite alright, wrap your arms around my neck." He spoke soothingly and Hermione did, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms like this; maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Severus smiled down at her and she closed her eyes letting him carry her to his rooms. Severus made his way to his room and let his mind wander as his feet guided him on autopilot the rest of the way there. What did he think of Tom's offer? Obviously he wanted Severus and Hermione together in order to protect her, but what did the witch in question think of it? He was her Professor for Circe's sake, but could they be happy? Albus and Molly would surely murder him then. Why did Tom tell him 'or even more', he could have just told Severus to watch after her. Maybe Tom thought they would work well together, but who knows, he would ask him tomorrow. Severus noticed he was already at his room. He took down the wards and carried the now sleeping witch inside before putting his wards back up, strongly. "Rook, plea-." His elf cut him off.

"I set up another room next to yours, Master Severus. There is a door connecting them but not one to the outside, only your quarter's sir. Also the room is surrounded by other rooms, it is on the inside, just through that door there. The drinks and food are in the kitchen area, with a stasis charm. Goodnight, Master Severus. And If Missus Riddle needs anything she can call for me as you do, sir." The elf explained quietly before nodding his head at his master and popping out of the room silently as to not wake the sleeping girl. Severus opened the door with a wandless spell and took Hermione inside. He pulled the covers back and slipped her under the covers. He cast a charm on her clothes having them trade places with one of his button ups. He would have to find her some clothes tomorrow. Hermione burrowed herself under the covers and turned on her side. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at her professor.

"Severus?" She asked quietly as she rubbed at one of her eyes. Severus turned around and looked down at her. He gave her a small smile as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Yes, Hermione?" He leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair before stroking her cheek. Hermione leaned into his hand and smiled sleepily at him.

"Goodnight, Severus." Severus smiled down at her and kissed her forehead; he stood up and tucked the covers around her.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He let a soft smile slip on to his face as he closed the door and made his way to his own room. He changed into a pair of a jogging pants and slipped into his bed. With flick of his wrist he put out the candles.


	5. In Comforting Arms

Severus woke when he heard his bedroom door open. He summoned his wand and laid still; he felt the bed dip near his midsection. "S-Severus…" He heard Hermione's soft voice. She gently reached for his shoulder and shook him lightly. Severus placed his wand under his pillow and rolled over to look at the witch currently kneeling on his bed.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly as he sat up; he didn't even realize he wasn't descent, but neither was she. Hermione looked uncomfortable and vulnerable in that moment and Severus pulled the covers back. He held his hand out, offering her a place next to him. Hermione quickly moved forward and burrowed against his side; she had woken up confused of where she was, but then she remembered Severus was in the room next to hers. "It's alright, Hermione." Severus pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He ran and smoothed his fingers through her hair and smiled when she pushed herself up further against him.

"I-I'm scared Severus," Hermione started and tried to keep he voice strong but couldn't help the waver that moved through it. Severus didn't say anything, he was going to let her say what she needed. "What will everyone think? What if I'm all alone because Tom is my father?" She blinked furiously, fighting back her tears.

"Hermione, it will be alright. You do not have to tell anyone that Tom is your father. And if they cannot accept you for who you are, then why should you grace them with your friendship? And if they all decide they are too stupid to stick by you; then you still have Tom and myself. Not to mention, you probably made a friend of Bella as well." Severus kissed the top of her head and Hermione let the tears flow quietly. She could not help it, suddenly everything had just hit her hard and for once, she did not know what she was going to do. "It's alright, I've got you." Severus rubbed her back and held her head to his shoulder. Hermione pulled back and looked up at him; Severus met her eyes and gave her a soft smile, his hand coming around to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry Hermione." Severus mumbled and Hermione sniffled. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He stroked her cheek and she turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Severus?" Hermione asked meekly. Severus smiled and only raised an eyebrow at her; Hermione flushed and looked down. "What do you think Tom meant earlier?" She asked quietly. Severus looked down at her; of course she would ask.

"I am not quite sure yet, Hermione, but I know he wished for me to protect you. I think he was merely saying he knew we would have to become closer than a teacher and student in order to do so and as a result if anything were to transpire then he would be fine with it." Severus explained the best he could, but he knew he would have to ask Tom himself tomorrow, maybe he could have Hermione ask instead.

"And you have no objections to this?" Hermione said slowly, she was trying to decipher his facial expressions and was having trouble even in the close proximity.

"If anything were to happen between us, I cannot say that I would be object to it, no." Severus replied to her and went back to stoking her hair. Hermione blushed but nodded; she willed herself not to look up and study her professor. What was she to make of all this? Severus said he would not be object to anything, but what of her; would she want something to happen between them or would she be repulsed by it? Well, they would just have to see what would happen "Hermione?" Severus shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. Hermione let him move around before curling herself into his side once more; she had her leg draped over both of his, the other leg was snuggled up under his knee. One arm was buried under his back and the other placed on his chest along with her head. Severus lifted her head with one of his nimble, pale fingers. "Are you alright, my dear?" Severus' low timbre reached her ears and Hermione felt herself flush. She was sure he could feel it near his hands.

"Y-yes." She managed to squeak out and Severus chuckled at her. He should probably take her back to her bed; he was still her teacher for Circe's sake. He didn't know what he should do, but if Hermione had no objections neither would he. He just had to make sure not to be the acidic teacher with her; he would act how he did with Tom.

"If you need anything Hermione, I'm right here, you do not have to be afraid to ask for anything." Severus held her closer and ran his fingertips up and down her back. Hermione shuddered at the feeling but smiled.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione kissed his jaw and nuzzled back against him. Severus looked down at her and couldn't help but think it was going to be difficult going back to teacher and student. Well, obviously he could, but he didn't want to see her hurt when he shut himself off from her. "Severus," Hermione slid her fingers up along his jaw and turned his face down to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" She stroked his jaw; she could already feel a small amount of stubble forming on his face. Severus ran his hand up her arm to rest over her hand and laced their fingers together.

"We will have to go back to acting like student and teacher once more, my dear. Do not take anything I say to heart, will you?" Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione could see the uncertainty plainly written on his features. Hermione rolled over on top of him, to straddle his waist and Severus sat up slightly to draw his knees up behind her. Severus realized he accommodated to her so easily without words; he was baffled by the thought, but not entirely object to it. The brown haired witch smiled and bent down cupping his face with both of her hands.

"Severus, all will be well; and I am sure we will spend plenty of time here and when we do the pretenses may fall. I know you mean me no harm now, but I will still play the part of the insufferable-know-it-all." She smiled cheekily and Severus placed his hand on her waist and rubbed soothing circles.

"Cheeky." He chuckled and Hermione laid against his chest from where she was straddling his waist. She smiled to herself as she moved her hand to play with his hair as Severus rubbed her back.


	6. Late Night Snacks

"Severus?" Hermione whispered against neck, where her head rested on his shoulder. Hermione was comfortable but she was slightly hungry; she had skipped dinner. Instead she went to the room of requirement and paced across the floors of a small study. She had discovered that it was connected to the library and could be used a reading room. She found herself drawn there rather frequently now, in order to do her own work without people swarming her for help. She mentally scoffed at herself. **_Help._** If one could even truly call what they were asking for help; they just wanted her to do the work for them, to sit there and give them the answers.

Severus was waiting for her to continue; perhaps she drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he did want to know what she had needed. "Hermione?" His voice was soft and soothing, if she were asleep, it probably wouldn't rouse her. Hermione shifted against him and let out a sigh as she went back to playing with his hair. Severus realized she must be lost in her thoughts; which, taking in the current circumstances, may not be a good thing. Severus moved his face away from her the most he could without his neck being forced to an odd angle. The movement drew her out of her thoughts long enough to pull her face back and look up at him.

"Severus?" She asked quietly, her brow furrowed in confusion and there was perhaps a bit of uncertainty there as well. She searched his features and Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione seemed to remember herself and ducked her face; he probably wanted her to move off of him; or, even more realistically, to go back to her own room, or just get out of his. This was probably extremely uncomfortable for him, she was a student, one he had known since she was eleven. But did he not say he would not be object to anything happening; _that was probably only to keep you from crying once more._ Her mind supplied her with further reasoning that she was not pretty, or skinny, and her hair was a wild mane, that at times could threaten to rival her house mascot. Had he not called her insufferable and not able to think for herself, _but,_ and it was the **usually** annoying optimistic side of her bright mind that spoke, _had he not then said to not take it to heart, and he called her dear, and kissed the top of her head._ Hermione was at war with herself and Severus could plainly see the conflict through her eyes, hell he could practically feel her magic shouting that she was losing her mind's battle. He brushed out with his own magic to sooth hers and Hermione let out a soft sigh of pleasure. She did not seem to notice it, but soon enough he saw her honeyed orbs become sharp once more with focus.

"Are you back with us now, little lioness?" He mentally scolded himself for the slipped use of the name he called her. He only used that name when speaking with Minerva, or Tom. But never Dumbledore; the old tosser would try to find something there to use to his advantage. He focused back on Hermione and she was looking down at him fearfully. "Do not battle with yourself," and another soothing brush of magic. "It will only cause for more confusion and hurt for things that are not there." He brushed her cheek and Hermione let out a sigh that sounded like the end to a long suffering before melting against him. She relaxed completely and Severus felt her go completely limp against his chest. Her magic brushed back against his in what he deciphered as a thank you of some sorts.

"M-may I get something to eat, please?" Came her soft breathy voice. She was calm, no tension left, except maybe a few knotted muscles; she couldn't remember the last time she felt so weightless. It was as if some unseen force had taken all of her stress, her worries, and insecurities, and taken them from her. The world no longer felt as if it were hanging over her head, she was now standing very much, or rather lying, on top of it and thus on top of all her problems.

"Of course, my dear, what would you like?" Severus moved his hand from her face to the back of her neck and gently applied pressure on each side with his nimble fingers. Hermione could not help the moan that left her mouth; she did not even seem to care.

"That feels amazing, Severus." She managed quietly. Severus chuckled and tried to distract himself with other thoughts before other parts of his male anatomy responded to her small noises of pleasure. "Do you want any food? If you are not hungry I do not really want anything." She paused here to let out a small gasp as he worked down to her shoulders as she melted further against his body. "I do not wish to be a bother." She admitted meekly; she did not want to bother him or anyone, she could wait until the morning, besides with Severus working on her shoulders like this she would be out in no time.

"Never." Severus stated with more conviction than he meant and kissed the top of her head once more. He was in a tough predicament; he could see himself falling very hard for the young, intelligent, witty, woman in his arms. She was just too sweet for her own good. _Bloody hell, get control of yourself, man!_ His mind yelled at him, but he could not quite find a convincing enough reason to listen to it. "I may steal a little off your plate, but I was satisfied enough with what was being served for dinner, so I already ate. What would you like? Rook!" He called and waited for the pop.

"How may I assist you Master Severus?" He bowed and then noticed the young woman in his Master's bed. "Mistress." He bowed again and Hermione blushed deeply.

"May I have some fish and chips?" She whispered to Severus and he looked at her before chuckling deeply.

"Of course, my dear, anything you desire." Severus kissed her temple and Hermione blushed, but smiled and nuzzled against his chest to allow him to take care of it. Severus smiled as she laid against him and focused on his house elf. "Some fish and chips please Rook, and some drinks. I do not really care what, just whatever you think is best." He ordered and Hermione felt desire pool low in her stomach at his authoritative voice. Rook bowed then popped out of the room to take care of his Master and Mistresses desires.

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled up at him before steeling herself and kissing his jaw. She laid back down and was proud that she managed as much without a blush. Severus kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"You are quite welcome, my dear." He sighed and closed his eyes; he would only rest a little, just until her food got here. Hermione saw him close his eyes and moved up slightly to smooth his hair from his face as he rested. Severus' eyes snapped open and he glared at her before relaxing once more, realizing she meant him no harm. He rolled over slightly to lay his head on her chest and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, carding her delicate fingers through his inky locks. She smiled down at him and realized she felt safe with his arms around her, and hers around him in turn. She closed her eyes and almost groaned as Rook popped back in with the food.


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes:_

 _Okay, so the same with Alive At Last, I wish to rework this a bit. I feel as if I did not do what I wanted to with this fic and it kind of spiraled out of my control but I will continue to update it. I am thinking that I am going to write a completely different story with the same plot but change almost everything, although I may leave the beginning up to where Hermione meets Voldemort. Enjoy, all the loves,_

 _Ally_

 _Hope you enjoy, I will upload the next bit once I figure out if I wish to re write this as well._

Chapter: Bed Time

"Leave it with a stasis charm please, if you will, Rook." She nodded at the elf and he did as he was told before bowing and leaving silently. Hermione looked back down at Severus and he was breathing deeply, but evenly, signifying he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but she was a little hungry. Hermione decided to let him sleep for a little while longer and closed her eyes, continuing to play with his hair. A few minutes later her appetite decided to make itself known, a noisy, in the quiet room, growl accompanied by her stomach rumbling, let her know she needed to eat.

"Well, it seems you are hungry." Severus mumbled into her chest, his words slurred from sleep. He noticed in that moment how easy it was to fall asleep with Hermione there and that he had never slipped in so peacefully before. He would have still been half awake by usual standards, for him anyway, but he was out almost as soon as he closed his eyes; perhaps being close to her wouldn't be so bad after all. "Did Rook bring your food?" He put an arm on either side of her body and pushed himself up; Severus blinked slowly to clear his eyes and Hermione but her lip as she looked up at him.

"Yes, he did." Her voice came out more breathlessly than she intended as she stared up at him; he was practically hovering his body over hers. She suddenly became aware that he was not wearing a shirt either and wandered what it would feel like to run her hands up his chest. She worried her lip and fought her body's reaction; it was merely attraction and nothing more, surely.

"Well, then I should get up and let you eat should I not?" He asked and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione smiled, pulled him back down, and hugged him to her chest. At least this way, she did not feel as much urge to kiss him. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her, turning on his back to pull her on his chest. "If you wanted a hug, you just need ask, my dear." He kissed her temple and Hermione smiled at him.

"More like needed one." She snuggled into him and floated her tray over to the bed to have it levitate there so they could eat it without making too much of a mess. Severus sat up, pulled her into his lap, and turned her around. "Would you like some?" She asked and Severus nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, pet, you eat, you're hungry." He kissed her shoulder and Hermione leaned back against him. "Actually, one chip." Severus went to swipe one and she swatted his hand. Severus glared at her and Hermione did not have to turn around to know it was there.

"Open." She held it to his lips and he took it, his lips brushing her fingers. Hermione held back a noise and started in on her meal. "Wait a minute you asked for drinks. R-." Before she could finished they were hovering in front of them. Wine and scotch. Hermione giggled and pulled the note hovering in between the two glasses. "Rook was waiting for us to wake so they would not spoil, charms tamper with the freshness of fine liquors." She smiled and placed the note on the table. "Well, he is right." She laughed again and Severus smiled at the sound and kissed the back of her neck. "Severus~." She whined and he chuckled darkly. He was such a tease!

"Yes, pet?" He rumbled into her ear and Hermione let out a small moan. She pressed herself back against his chest and ate more of the fish. "Perhaps another piece?" He asked quietly and Hermione picked a smaller piece of fish and Severus growled, but she bravely fed it to him anyway. This time his lips sealed over one of her fingers and he licked the pad before nibbling the end softly as she drug it out of his mouth. Severus ate the food and leaned back grabbing his class of scotch out of the air. He sipped it lightly and Hermione happily munched on her food. Severus chuckled as she licked the crumbs from her thumb and she flushed slightly.

"What time is it, Severus?" She sipped her wine and sighed happily. Severus cast a wandless tempus charm and Hermione looked up at him with a smile. He was such a show off sometimes.

"About four in the morning; you sure do know when to come in at the right time, pet." He smiled and Hermione let out a growl as she ate some more food; he was such an ass.

"I could make an obscene joke about that, but I shall refrain from doing so, in case I offend your delicate sensibilities." She smirked and as he opened his mouth to say something she popped another chip past his lips. Severus just smirked and ate it; he could get back at her for that one later. He conjured and napkin and cleaned his mouth before offering one to Hermione who was now done; she could eat no more. She happily sipped her wine and Severus casted mouth cleaning charms on the both of them.

"Thank you, I was just about to do that." She smiled and reached up to kiss his jaw; Severus let out a growl and captured her mouth before she could make contact with his skin and Hermione gasped. Oh fuck, he wanted her too; or at least wanted to kiss her as well. Hermione melted into the kiss and groaned as she tasted the scotch on his tongue as he licked her bottom lip and she quickly granted him access to her mouth. Severus devoured her mouth greedily and Hermione let out a quiet moan; she could not believe she was kissing him, but then again, she really did not care either.

"Hermione," Severus started and pulled away, but the little witch was having none of it; to hell with being proper, she wanted in on what everyone around her seemed to have and be doing instead of their schooling. She was the sensible one, she never made time for boys, and that's what they all were boys, but the one kissing her was most definitely a man. He was strong, intelligent, and oh gods was he ever hot, especially when he growled. Hermione bit his lower lip and was rewarded with one of those growls and she marveled at how he seemed to discard all rational thought and sought out her tongue, plundering her mouth with wild abandon. Hermione moaned as he kissed down her jaw and licked over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Severus," She moaned and he pulled back as he remembered himself. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed his jaw in return, dragging the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She wanted to continue kissing him, but for some unknown reason he stopped, did he not want her too? But he said he would not be adverse to such a thing, was she too forward? Hermione pulled back and looked up at him from under her lashes, his eyes were alight with desire and she swallowed a groan; this man, this taciturn, dour, 'evil potions master,' wanted her too, or was at the very least feeling as much desire as she was.

Severus couldn't help himself; with the way she was looking up at him from underneath her lashes, she just looked too alluring. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly. Hermione moaned and kissed him back, swiping her tongue across his lips; Severus nibbled her lip in return. "Hermione, you need to stop, love." He murmured against her lips and she bit his lip in retaliation. Severus growled and sent everything to the dresser, he rolled over and pinned her to the mattress beneath them. If she wanted to play with fire she was going to get burnt. Severus kissed across her face to bite and nibble her neck.

"Fuck.." She moaned and bucked her hips up against his body. She could feel his steadily growing arousal pressing into her and she ground against it.

"Is this what you wanted?" Severus growled out and thrust his hips down against hers. If she kept squirming against him, he would be a goner for sure. Severus grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head in one of his large hands. "Is it, Hermione?" He hissed out a breath and moved her shirt over roughly, biting her shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark as he sucked on her soft skin.

"Ah, y-yes." She moaned and tried to lessen his hold on her wrists. Severus growled and pushed himself up; he flipped her over with ease and ground his now solid erection into her arse.

"You see what you do to me, witch?" He marveled at her plump cheeks and the rub of the wool of his pants over his hard cock. Hermione moaned and ground her hips back against his; she was astonished at how well he fit against her, it felt like he was made for her body.

"Hermione, love, you've got to stop. At this rate I won't be able to." He panted against her ear and Hermione groaned at the gravelly tone of his voice. "Hermione!" His voice was stern, cold steel once more and Hermione felt herself become even more wet than she already was.

"Oh fuck…" She let out a lewd moan then buried her face in the mattress. "I-I'm so sorry Severus." She blushed darkly and went limp against the bed. Severus rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest.


	8. Mornings

They both laid there for a few minutes, slowly allowing themselves to wake up properly. Severus held his breath as Hermione untangled herself from him and the blankets. Was this where she was going to realize what had transpired last night and in the early hours of the morning and want nothing more to do with him. Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek before retreating into the bathroom.

"I just need the loo. I'll be back in a minute." She closed the door behind her and let her thoughts run wild. Fuck. What was she going to do? She had kissed a Professor, her Professor to be more accurate. But, fuck had she enjoyed it. She hoped he had enjoyed it as well. Maybe she should just go out there and play it off as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened? No that would go against what she had said last night, okay, she would go back out and act as if everything was fine and gauge Severus' reaction. Perfect, that was her best bet. She got up and went to the sink. She washed her face and added a little water to her hands to smooth her hair down, tying it up into a messy bun.

"Feel better?" Severus asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to put his trainers on. Hermione noticed he had on a pair of faded muggle jeans and a black button-down shirt. Surprisingly enough, the long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Probably because they were at the Manor, and no one would care about his Dark Mark. She was surprised to see he had another tattoo on his other arm. She could only see part of it coming down his bicep. She would have to ask him about that later.

"Yes, much better. What are the plans for today?" She sat down next to him and Severus finished tying his shoes. Hermione kissed his cheek and stood back up. "I'm going to go to my room and hope there are some clean clothes in there." Severus stood and took her into his arms, he held her to him tightly and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright, Severus?" She looked up at him and Severus cupped her cheek. He leant down and Hermione felt her mouth dry. Severus kissed her slowly, it was almost sweet, but he quickly deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. Severus pulled back and Hermione looked up at him with a pout.

"Later, dear." He pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "The elves should have put some clean clothes in your bedroom. Leave these on your bed and they will clean them for you." Hermione nodded and stepped back from him.

"You're a tease." She hmphed at him and left the room. She heard Severus laughing at him as she went to her room. She found a black dress laid out on the bed and black and green dress robes there as well. She took a closer look at the dress and noticed the bottom had green designs, the same color as the robes. She smiled and pulled the dress on. Shit, she would have to have help with the lacing on the back. She cursed under her breath as she tried to remember the name of the elf.

"Oh, that's it. Rook?" She called out hesitantly and the little elf popped in. She smiled to him and he bowed deeply before turning away.

"Does Missus need help with her laces?" The elf asked in a fearful sort of voice. "You should not call Rook Missus, you needs a lady elf. Missy!" Rook called as he pulled on his ears.

"I'm sorry Rook, I did not know any other elves names." She looked down at her feet and Missy popped into the room. "Oh, hello." Hermione smiled at Missy and Missy grinned at her.

"Hello, Mistress, Missy is to be your personal elf, to helps with dressings and things." Missy bowed deeply and Hermione blushed.

"Of course, thank you Missy, and thank you Rook. Your master will not be displeased with you. You did the right thing. You are a good elf." She looked over to Rook who gave her a little grin and an ear tug before popping away.

"Now, Mistress, turns around please?" Missy made her hand in a turning motion and Hermione followed her orders. The elf laced the back of her dress up and conjured her a pair of shoes to match. They were much like the boots she had on last night, but with the same green that matched her outfit. She thanked Missy and met Severus in the common room. That was what she was calling it for now, she didn't really know what else to call it.

"You look ravishing, my dear." He extended his arm and Hermione took it, ducking her head to hide her blush. "Shall we?" He lifted an eyebrow at her and Hermione fought a giggle. She nodded and Severus led her out of the room, towards the dining room. Severus sat Hermione at the table before taking a seat for himself.

"Severus, Miss Granger." Voldemort went back to reading his newspaper. Hermione was about to say something when Severus put his hand over hers, she looked up to him and he shook his head. Hermione nodded and Severus quietly ordered breakfast for them both via a house elf.

"Wait until he is Tom Riddle once again before speaking to him. If he asks you a question be respectful and call him 'My Lord'. Do not let anyone know of anything of last night." Severus whispered into her ear and Hermione nodded silently. She noticed a few other Death Eaters had come in and had breakfast. Voldemort had greeted no one else, but everyone had made sure to greet the man respectfully. Lucius Malfoy came in and saw Hermione and decided to make a rather shocking show of apologizing.

"Miss Granger, allow me to apologize for my actions last night. I was most unseemly and hope you will overlook my previous outburst." Lucius bowed and nodded to Severus who nodded back to him. It was rather odd but Hermione nodded her head in acceptance and went on eating her meal. Hermione and Severus left soon after and made their way to the gardens.

"Severus, would you mind too terribly if I shifted?" She looked up at him with a small pout and Severus could not say no to her. Hermione focused her magic and soon was a rather huge lioness standing before him. Severus attempted to not look shocked, but could not help it, his mouth hung open like a fish. He quickly closed it and shifted into his own form, a wolf, he was bigger than she was and a sleek black, in contrast to her honeyed cream color. They sniffed each other and began a merry chase around the garden before a large black panther joined them. The panther took on a green sheen when the sun hit it just right and Hermione was fascinated in trying to catch him.


	9. Harry

Soon Hermione, Severus, and their impromptu friend tired of running and the panther led them to the woods. Hermione looked to Severus who nodded his head and they followed. Once they were a reasonable way into the woods the panther shifted into Tom.

"Hello my friend, daughter." Tom scratched behind Hermione's ears and she let out a growling purr. Severus switched back and chuckled at her antics. Hermione sat and allowed Tom to continue to pet her, it felt amazing. Tom conjured seats for all of them and Hermione huffed before transforming back into her human self before taking a seat.

"Tom." Severus and Hermione greeted him together and the men sat down as well. "As you can see, I keep up the 'Voldemort' disguise in front of most of the Death Eaters, but in front of my inner circle I appear as I am now. Voldemort is a guise for the others. I have a leak, a spy in the ranks and I don't know who. I know Severus is a spy, but he is truly on our side. Dumbledore would have everyone believe that we despise muggles. But we merely want the two worlds separate, and better ways to educate muggle born parents. There are too many muggle borns that end up disowned or separated from their parents and end up on the streets. Or the parents accidentally slip up to one of their friends about magic and then we have a breach of secrecy on our hands. Sometimes it is not even responded to in time." Tom took a break to call an elf for tea and coffee and Hermione took her steaming of coffee thankfully.

"I know some of this, but I did not know the extent, there is also no education in Hogwarts for muggle borns on wizarding customs, or vice versa." She went back to nursing her coffee and looked to Severus for him to continue.

"Not to mention Dumbledore has taken away a lot of the academic and extracurricular classes. He said they were not useful and just took too much money. I am still not sure what exactly to make of that, but it doesn't make much sense." Severus paused to think about his next words, choosing them carefully. "I think he may be taking the funding and using it to pay people off." He steepled his fingers and Hermione gasped and shook her head.

"Why would he pay people off? Who would he need to pay off?" She thought for a moment and gathered her thoughts. "Do you think he is paying people in the Order and people associated with Harry?" She slumped into her chair and finished her coffee. "I need to speak with Harry, I think he knows of Dumbledore's manipulations. He knows I was going to speak with Severus last night. Severus can you kidnap Harry and put him in my room with me so I can speak with him?" She looked over to Tom for acceptance and he nodded.

"I can do that. Should I go now Tom?" Severus looked over to Tom who was starring off into space in deep thought.

"Do as she says, bring the boy here. Talk to him Hermione and then meet me here. Is Potter also an animagus?" Tom raised a dark eyebrow and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he is, funnily enough he is a fox." Hermione chuckled and Severus snorted. "Should I bring him with me if it goes smoothly?" Tom nodded and she changed back into her lioness form. Severus apparated from the spot and Hermione went back to her room. She waited for Severus to arrive as she wondered how it was going.

"Potter, my office now." Severus glared at the boy and Harry glared back at the dour man. Once inside Severus heavily warded the room and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Harry, we need to talk." Severus motioned to the chair next to him and Harry sat down, eyeing Severus wearily.

"What do you want?" He looked at Snape and couldn't figure out what the man wanted.

"Hermione has left Hogwarts, she wishes to see you, would you allow me to take you to her?" Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry looked at him with wide confused eyes. "She is somewhere that is safe and I need you to change into your animagus form in order to sneak you in. Hermione will explain everything when we get there, will you trust me?" He stood and Harry stood, quickly taking out his wand.

"Why do you have Hermione?" Harry glared at Snape and Severus held his hands up. "She isn't hurt is she?" He raised his wand further, his grip sure.

"No, Hermione is fine, she is safe and on the right side, but we cannot talk about this here we need to leave. If you do not trust me I can show you." Severus summoned his pensive and was ready to pull out the memories.

"I trust you, take me to her." Harry quickly shifted into his fox form and leapt up onto Snape's shoulder.

"Let's go." Severus brought the fox down into his arms and apparated to the front gates of the Malfoy Manor.


	10. Confrontations Part 1

Hermione sat in her rooms talking to Tom. He was much like her, bookish, smart, and kind of a know-it-all.

"So, is your Patronus the same as your Animagus form?" Hermione cocked her head to the side and Tom shook his head as he took a sip of his tea.

"No, my Patronus is a snake, a basilisk to be exact." He picked up one of the small finger sandwiches off the low table and nibbled on it. Hermione hoped Harry would come willingly and wouldn't give Severus too much trouble. Just as she was about to stand and begin pacing Severus walked into the room. "Ah, Severus, you are back, and I see you have brought a friend with you." Severus nodded to Tom and the fox jumped down turning into Harry. "I must know, Hermione, when did you and Harry learn to become Animagi?" He finished his food and elegantly wiped his mouth of the crumbs.

"We found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and what Harry's father and their friends did for him, we told him we would learn to keep him company as well, so his wolf wouldn't suffer." She looked to Harry, hoping he would not hate her for what she was about to reveal. Harry rushed over to her and drew her to her feet in a bone crushing hug.

"I was so scared, Hermione, why would you run off like that? Not tell anyone? Even me?" He buried his face in her hair and Severus made sure his face was as blank as possible, quickly biting back a growl. "I'm so glad you're alright." He let go of her and took a seat across from her.

"Harry, there are some things you need to know, but in order to tell you, I need you to take a vow." She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap tightly. Severus moved over to stand behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him and he gave her a small smile; she returned it and reached up, laying her hand over his.

"Of course, Hermione. You know I love you, and if there is something you have found out, then obviously it is worth hearing, you being the level headed one and all." He rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly dared a glance at their dour Professor. "Thank you for bringing me to her, Sir." He nodded his head at Severus and the man nodded back to him.

"I know, and I love you too Harry." She smiled broadly at him and Severus had to bite his tongue. What was he to her then? Just someone to fool around with? His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione continued speaking. "You know you are my brother in everything, but blood." Harry grinned back at her and whipped out his wand.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that everything discussed within the Manor shall stay between the four people in the room, unless stated otherwise. So, mote it be." His wand glowed a vibrant gold as the other three held their wands out as well, the gold light splashing over the room. "Now, why we in a room with Snape and Voldemort. No offence sirs." He added quickly and Hermione shook her head with a smirk. "Yes, yes, I know, Professor Snape." He corrected and Severus snorted.

"You may call me Tom, when I appear in this form, otherwise you shall not address me unless I speak to you first, and will address me as 'My Lord' or 'Lord Voldemort'. We must keep up pretenses, there is a leak somewhere and as I told Hermione, Severus spies on the Order and Dumbledore for me and feeds him little tid bits of information that I allow. But there is someone else, and I am not certain who. The people in my inner circle are safe, but other than that I am still trying to figure it out. Now, there are some things Hermione wishes to talk to you about. If you wish Severus and I can leave you two to speak in private." Tom sipped his tea and Harry made himself a cup.

"Why is she here? Did you kidnap her?" Harry instantly glared up at Severus and the man shook his head.

"I think we had better leave them for a little while, or at least until Potter can be reasoned with and I do not have the patience." Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy and Harry was itching to grab his wand. Tom put his glamour back up and he and Severus left the room. Harry quickly leapt out of his chair and kneeled in front her.

"Are you okay? Did they curse you? Why are you here Hermione? I'll kill them if they hurt you."


	11. Confrontations Part 2

A/N: Sorry some of these recent chapters are so short, but I am currently trying to update every 1-3 days. Basically as soon as I finish off a thought after 800 to 1000 words I post. So I hope this makes up for the shortness somewhat. All the Loves

~Ally

* * *

"No, Harry nothing like that. There are things that Professor Dumbledore has not been telling us. He has used memory charms on people to keep up appearances and, well, fuck this is going to take a lot of time to explain." Hermione sighed and sunk back into the chair. "I barely know where to begin, but I know a few things for certain. Albus Dumbledore killed your parents, they realized that he was not what he seemed. They were going to defect to Tom's side after meeting with him and the next night, Dumbledore murdered them. Saying how it was your mother's love that saved you. But what really happened was he wanted to groom you to be able to defeat the "Dark Lord". I don't know why, but he wants to do all this to avenge his sister's death, which I am not sure of the exact details of yet, but I know it had to do with Muggles, apparently they attacked her and it left her magic uncontrollable. Then she died in a duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. That is all I know, but I want to find out the specifics. What I do know is that he wants to enact his revenge, I am not sure how yet, but I know it is not going to be pretty. And he wants you as his perfect weapon. Now, the question is do you still want to stay on Dumbledore's side. If not I will not stand with you and all of this conversation will be erased from your mind and I will put in your brain that I have quit Hogwarts and left to be with my family and that we have relocated to America." She waited for Harry to reply, she needed to know where he stood so that she didn't waste valuable time explaining what she knew of Tom's plan to someone who wouldn't even stand with her.

"I will not stand by Dumbledore if he killed my parents. I love you Hermione, but do you have proof?" Harry had moved to sit on the low table in front of her. Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, of course she had proof, but she didn't think Harry was going to like it.

"I have a memory, it is real, I tested it. It is from Professor Snape." She waited silently, removing all emotion from her face in order to properly gauge his reaction without letting him see hers. Harry's face twisted into a dark scowl and she knew she had lost him. "Well, I can tell from your expression that you do not agree that this is trust worthy, give me a moment and I will alter your memories.: She picked up her wand and Harry looked panicked.

"At least let me see the memory and tell me the rest of what you know. I will make my decision after." He looked thoughtful then nodded. "I think that is the best plan, a lot is at state here, Hermione. I don't want to lose you and end up having to fight against you, but I need proof." Hermione nodded and pointed her want at Harry.

"Alright Harry, I am going to enter your mind then feed the memory into your inner eye. Understand?" She spoke calmly and clearly as to not startle him. "Professor Snape taught me the spell in order for you to see it from his point of view." She waited for Harry's consent and he nodded to her. "Memoria Visum." She looked directly into Harry's eyes as she made the complicated wand movements, so much for Severus' distain of silly wand waving. With that they entered the memory and Harry gasped as he saw his mother in Snape's arms.

"Why?" Snape cried as he held Lily tightly. Suddenly Dumbledore entered the room and saw Severus. "Who did this?" He seethed and Dumbledore shook his head.

"It had to be done, Severus, for the greater good, Harry will defeat Tom when the time comes and I couldn't have James and Lily going to him. The boy is an essential part of this war, you know that." Dumbledore sniffed at Severus and turned his nose up as he left the sight. "Do get up, Severus, your sorrow is not needed nor appreciated." With that he left and Severus kissed Lily's forehead.

"I am so sorry Lily, I couldn't protect you. I will make this right." He laid her on the floor and covered her with a sheet before going off to find Dumbledore. "Albus, Harry is coming with me, as his Godfather I am to take care of him if anything ever happened to Lily or James, it is what they wanted." He attempted to take the child from Albus, but the man backhanded Snape, hard. Severus looked up at Albus with rage and would have killed him if he wasn't holding Harry.

"No, Severus." Albus hissed. "He has relatives that he will stay with. "Lily's sister will take fine care of the boy. You are not to go near him." Albus apparated away with a crack and Severus crumpled to the floor. He had lost both of his closest friends and his Godson as well.

"Fuck."

Harry reared back as he looked at Hermione, fuck was right. Professor Snape was meant to have custody of the whole time. He was his Godfather? Harry needed to go to the bank. There had to be a will, what about his vaults? Hermione cleared her throat and Harry's head snapped up to look at her.

"I'll do it, I'll even spy, so that nothing seems off. That son of a bitch will pay. But I need to go Gringots, there has to be a will, and I should have vaults. There has to be something there. I will not suffer at the hands of my relatives any longer. I am done fighting for him, he has done nothing but cause me pain and suffering." Harry stood and offered Hermione his hand, she took it and stood with him. "We will go and see the Goblins, I have a feeling we are going to need tests done and possibly a cleansing, if he killed my parents whose to say he wouldn't have used spells on me. We will finish this talk later. I don't care if Riddle wants to cut off all ties with Muggles, so long as I am not on the side of Dumbledick." Harry vented and Hermione gave an unladylike snort to that choice of name.

"We will go to the Goblins and we will finish this when we return, with Tom and Professor Snape, alright?" She raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded. "Let us see if they will take us then, or at least Professor Snape. Shift down and we will go sniff them out." She winked and jumped, transforming into her Animagus form halfway through her leap before taking off out of the room. Harry followed with a yip and chased her.


	12. New Developments

Sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I am writing more, but this felt like a good point to stop. I am writing more as you are most likely reading this and will most likely update tomorrow or the day after.

Hermione and Harry found Professor Snape soon, they were down in the kitchens waiting for something deliciously sweet smelling to come out of the oven. Severus had on a working apron and Tom was glaring at him, standing rather close.

"What the fuck Snape, why was she in that bed with you?" Tom sneered at him and Severus snarled back. "Tell me, or I will cause you more pain then you have ever felt." Tom pressed his wand into Severus' throat and Hermione looked at Harry, shaking her head; trying her best to let him know to stay quiet.

"I will not betray her confidence, I'm sorry Tom. Enough with your bravado." He pushed the wand away from his throat. "She can tell you when she gets here if she so pleases, now move before you burn my baking." He pushed Tom out of the way and Hermione leapt forward, letting her human form swallow her up.

"Tom! Leave him be." She quickly put her hand on his wand hand as he saw him begin to raise it. "He was nothing but courteous and a gentleman yesterday evening. I had a slight break down over everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours and he helped me calm down." Harry transformed back as well and could see the fire in Hermione's eyes. He wanted to know what was going on and what Hermione and Tom were talking about. Why was Hermione in a bed with Snape last night? Maybe that was all it was, suddenly realizing everything around you was a lie had set her into a meltdown. It was highly likely.

"You will not hurt him, or I will most definitely curse you. You won't even know what happen, and when I am done, I will disappear until I have the power to take down both you and Albus." She spat out and Harry realized how scary Hermione could actually be. He tried to hide his gasp as her eyes bled into gold as she snarled like an animal at Tom.

"You are lucky you are my daughter and I do not hex you for the way you just spoke to me." Tom put his wand up and smirked at his daughter. She was right scary when she wanted to be, he was sure the black sisters would make fast friends in his daughter. Severus came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, my dear. Now, both of you, out of my kitchen before my cake and sauce are ruined and I transfigured you both into something equally embarrassing." He shooed them off and they both turned at the sound of Harry passing out cold on the floor of the kitchen. "Very elegant, Potter." Severus sneered and Hermione swatted him on the arm. Tom chuckled and transfigured a chair into a cot, moving the boy onto it with his wand.

"Let him sleep off his shock and continue on your dessert." Tom took a seat and Hermione noticed that he did it with such elegance that she wished she had an ounce of it and was not as bookish as she was. Tom as if he sensed what she was thinking scoffed. "I am sure that Cissy and Bella will train you well, in proper social theatrics soon, my daughter." Tom was a glad that Hermione had taken to being his daughter well, she had his fire, but he was wondering what other traits she had garnered from himself. Other than the most obvious. He would send a blood sample to Gringotts and have the goblins search for her birth mother.

"Harry and I were coming down here to tell you we need to go to Gringotts. We both need to have purges done on our system, and check for any sort of potions or spells. We think Dumbledore may have use compulsion charms on us. I know there is a strong hate charm on Harry towards Severus, but I was able to remove that. I could not do much more, and I did some research, oh don't give me that look Severus Snape!" She admonished with a huff and went back to explaining. "As I was saying, I think he may have tied the compulsions to his magical core. Hell, we both may even have suppressors on our magic and cores as well. I can feel it sometimes. I can feel my magic attempting to surge, but almost falling short, or tapering off. It feels unnatural." She shook her head as it began to hurt and Severus looked at her with thinly veiled confusion.

"Hermione?" He grabbed her to him as she clutched her head in pain. "Hermione quit trying to think about it, calm down, just know it will all be alright soon." She started thrashing in his arms and he quickly waved his hand over her forehead. "Don't worry, it is merely a calming sleep spell. She will wake with a simple rennervate. If I didn't do it, the spells that have been bound to her could have ripped apart her mind. I needed to relax her mind." He picked her up in his arms and pointed to Potter. "We need to move them now. This isn't a game anymore, this could kill one of them, and they are barely above legal age. Actually, I think Hermione is, but not Potter." At Tom's look of confusion he sighed. "Her use of a time turner and a late birthday meant she was always the eldest in her class. We will discuss the time turner use at a later date, we need to take them to Gringotts now, before one of them is badly hurt." Severus twisted away with a faint swishing noise and Tom lifted Harry into his arms doing much the same.


	13. Transformations: Hermione

They arrived at the bank and quickly let themselves into a private waiting room while Tom went out to speak with one of the goblins. He patiently waited for the goblin to quit writing and usher him up to the desk.

"Hello, I need to speak with Ragnok, it is a matter of great emergency." He bowed his head respectfully and the Goblin looked at the ring Tom had presented and nodded, leaving quickly.

"Tom, good to see you again old friend." A somewhat older looking goblin came out to meet him and Tom led him to the private waiting room that Severus was waiting for him in with his daughter and Potter. "We have problem, I fear that Miss Granger and Mister Potter have been tampered with, their minds and their magic. I need them to have a full scan and purge done. I have reasons to believe that they have been drugged with potions and cursed with compulsions and restraints on their magic. I do not care of the price, but I want reports of everything found and copies. Just charge my vaults directly." Tom went over to Hermione and lifted her, Severus did the same with Potter and they followed Ragnok out of the room.

"We will have to do one at a time, in case of any backlash of magics." Ragnok motioned towards Hermione and Tom laid her on the dais. Tom and Severus, who was still carrying Harry, left the room. They stood behind a magic glass that held in all of the magic that was being released. Hermione began to float above the dais, she glowed a vibrant golden bronze and a blast of uncontrolled magic burst forward, almost blinding the people behind the glass. Hermione began to shift, she grew slightly taller, her hair grew longer and it lost it's slightly bushy appearance. Her hair stayed it's brown color, but was added with streaks of golden blonde. Her cheek bones became more defined, and her body suddenly changed. She had more defined hips, her breasts were slightly larger and her thighs were a little thicker. Severus looked closely at her face and realized she looked a little older and that her features were more refined. She safely floated back down onto the table and Severus itched to go to her, in order to make sure she was alright. Ragnok looked over to Severus and nodded his head as he began to set the room up to be used once more for Harry.

"You may take him into the room and lay him on the dais." Ragnok told him and Severus nodded in response. He let go of Harry carefully and lifted him with his wand. Severus entered the room and with a floating Harry trailing closely behind him. He picked Hermione up into his arms and then moved Harry onto the dais. Hermione started to rouse and stir and Severus quickly made his way back in to the other room, she was sure to be drained or have a pounding headache.

"W-where am I?" Hermione stuttered and barely croaked the words out. Severus sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. "Ugh, I feel like I was in a fight with a Hungarian Horntail, and I lost." She groaned and held her head in her hands. Tom quietly spoke with Ragnok, something neither Hermione or Severus could hear. And something Hermione was trying to block out, everything hurt, she felt like she had been hit by a bus. Ragnok nodded and pulled out two phials of deep green liquid, handing them to Tom. Tom brought one of them to Severus and he took the cork off, pausing to sniff it before handing it over to Hermione.

"Drink, it will help with some of the pain and when we return to the manor, I will brew you and Potter some other potions to help with your transitions." He waited for her to finish drinking the potion before taking it and handing the empty phial back to the goblin. "How do you feel, Hermione ?" Severus asked as he sat next to her on the couch. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and Severus fought hard not to gasp as he looked deep in to her eyes.

"Oh, much better, thank you." She gave him a smile and he noticed a few other things had changed as well. Her slightly buck front teeth were now normal sized and still perfectly white, and her eyes were a slightly brighter and more piercing golden amber color. It was like looking into molten shining whiskey, almost like gold. She looked even more beautiful than she had and Severus fought hard not to notice the other attributes she seemed to have been gifted with as well.

"Now it is Mister Potter's turn." Ragnok motioned to the viewing window and muttered the incantations to being the process. Harry began to float as well and Suddenly Severus felt something pulling him to the boy, a bond of some sorts, Severus watched as Harry turned into the older version of someone he thought he would never lay eyes on again.

* * *

I really hope you like this, Decided to cut it off here for now. I have been slacking on things around the house ugh. Laundry... Grocery shopping...dishes.. you name it. Luckily for me, my boyfriend had this old desk that was two levels laying around.. plus a keyboard and mouse and monitor, so now I have two monitors and a nicer set up to work with research wise and writing. I just wanted to get this written and published. I am already working on the next chapter which I will give you a hint the next Chapter will be : TRANSFORMATIONS: HARRY

All the loves

-Ally~~


	14. Transformations: Harry

As Harry floated there Severus watched as his hair changed, it was not as unruly as it once was, but had a slight wave to it, it grew longer, down to about the middle of his back. His nose became a little more arched and his features shifted. His jaw was sharper, his face a little longer, he grew a few inches in height and his hair turned a dark black, far darker that it was before. He was still slim, but his frame looked more like a toned swimmer, lithe muscles and broad shoulders. Severus stood and went to the glass, placing his hand against it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, this person was supposed to be dead. He would grab samples of his blood later and hole up in his potions lab, attempting to figure out what was going on and how the boy was still alive. He was supposed to have died 16 years ago, when the boy was only 5 years old. But Harry Potter had been 11 when he entered Hogwarts for his first year, but if this was who Severus thought it was, the boy should be at least 20 years of age. Hermione also looked older now, she looked to be in her twenties as well.

"Ragnok, do you have a copy of Hermione's report that I could look over? I need to check something." Ragnok went over to the desk in the room they were all in and picked up the stack of papers that had been filling themselves out as Hermione had begun her purge. Severus picked it up and thanked the goblin. He looked over it and noticed the birth date was odd. September 19th, well that part was correct, but the year was not, or the year he had previously thought true was incorrect. This said she was 23 years old, but that she was born in 1975. He looked at the asterisk and scanned down the page for the information.

"Aged three years from extensive use of a time turner in 1993." He read aloud and shook his head, that was how she was able to take so many classes and get away with still sleeping. Severus had always wondered how she had seemed to be in several places at once. Gods, her sleep schedule must have been hell. Severus huffed a laugh and Hermione chuckled at him as if sensing his thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall told me not to tell anyone about that, not even the other Professors were supposed to know. Only Professor Flitwick knew, he helped me with a charm that recorded notes for me that would automatically write down anything of importance that I had missed to copy." She shook her head and leaned back into the couch. "Is it alright if I just go back to sleep? She looked over to Ragnok at this and he nodded.

"Of course, Miss Granger, sleep for now, I am sure Lord Slytherin or Professor Snape will wake you when you are needed." Ragnok turned back to Harry and led Tom and Severus into the room. "Parts of his memory were wiped, but we restored them as well." Severus quickly handed Harry the other potion and Harry took it smiling gratefully at the man.

"You aren't trying to poison me, are you Professor?" Harry gave Severus a cheeky tired grin and Severus chuckled at him. Harry stood and wobbled momentarily, trying to get his bearings before sitting back on the dais. "I don't know if I will be able to make it to the apparation point, sir." He looked up to Severus and Severus nodded at the boy.

"I will use a spell to put you into your Animagus form then carry you back. Is this agreeable Potter?" Severus knew he needed to get those papers before Tom did, he did not want Tom finding out anything before he did. He would need both Harry and Hermione to take an inheritance test soon to see what all of this meant. Harry nodded and waited for Severus to cast the spell, Severus cast the transfiguration spell and scooped Harry's small fox form up. Severus occluded his mind quickly, pushing back the new information he had just learned until he could be alone to make sense of it all.

"Ragnok, is there any way we could buy inheritance test paper off of you, just for these two. I would like all the information I could get." Severus asked quietly as to not wake Hermione and Ragnok nodded. "I shall take Potter back to the manor and set a room up next to Hermione's for him to sleep. I will also take the paperwork and try to make sense of all of this." Severus nodded to Tom who left with Ragnok. The goblin lead Tom to his office and gave him two sheets of paper and two potions.

"You will need to place five drops of blood into the phial and shake for one full minute, then pour on the page. If it needs more paper it will automatically generate it. I will charge your account for the necessary amount." Ragnok shook Tom's hand and Tom went back to help Hermione back to the Manor, since Severus had already gathered the rest of the paper work and taken Harry home. He gently woke her and held out his hand.

"Come, daughter let us go home." She took his hand and together they left back to the Manor.


	15. Inheritance Test: Hermione

Severus and Harry were seated in Severus' rooms on the chairs in the living area. Severus was looking at Hermione's papers and shook his head, Albus had been manipulating more than they had thought. He needed Harry and Hermione to do an inheritance test as soon as possible. As Severus was about to speak Tom and Hermione entered the room.

"Severus, Harry, are you both alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she noticed Harry asleep in the chair he was currently sitting in. Severus looked over to him and nodded.

"Yes, he will be alright, he merely needs a bit of time to rest." Severus stood and made his way to Hermione. "Are you alright?" He tipped her face up to search her eyes. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Tom suddenly cleared his throat and Hermione hissed at him to shut it.

"Hermione?" Tom hissed back in Parseltongue, Hermione looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She said back then slapped a hand over her mouth, then switched back to English. "I can speak Parseltongue?" She whispered quietly, Tom chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you should be able to, that is a trait you inherited from me. Speaking of inheritances, I would like you and Harry to both take an Inheritance test. I will look through the Purge Results later, the inheritance test will show us more in the long run anyway. I will need five drops of blood into a phial then I will pour the potion on the charmed paper. Will you do yours before Harry, let him rest a little, then you can sleep a while too." Tom held out the phial and placed the paper on the low table in front of the couch and chairs. Hermione sat on the couch and used a spell to make a small cut on her thumb. She held it over the phial and applied pressure until exactly five drops of blood made their way into the phial. She whispered a spell over her thumb to close the incision and clean the blood. She watched as Tom corked the phial and began to shake it before emptying it out on to the charmed parchment. She felt her eyes grow heavy and curled up on the couch to rest for a little while.

"Severus would you take her to her room while I wait for the report to fill itself out?" Tom gestured towards Hermione and Severus nodded, picking Hermione up and laying her in his bed.

"Harry can sleep in her bed and we can fix the sleeping arrangements later." Severus picked Harry up and took him to Hermione's room. He laid him in the bed and made his way back to the living area. "Is it finished?" Severus sat down and Tom nodded as he began to read the results aloud.

 **Inheritance Test**

 _ **Adopted Name:**_

Hermione Jean Granger

 _ **Adoptive Mother:**_

Jean Lynn Granger-Nee Ellis

 _ **Adoptive Father:**_

Charles Stefan Granger

 _ **Biological Name:**_

None Listed

 _ **Type of Adoption:**_

Blood

Done by another wizard, adoptive parents are non-magical squibs.

 _ **Birth Date:**_

September 19th, 1975

 _ **Age:**_

23

Aged three extra years due to extensive use of a time turner in 1993.

 _ **Biological Mother:**_

Sealed by Magic

By Albus Dumbledore

 _ **Biological Father:**_

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

 _ **Any Remaining Family:**_

Harry James Potter

 _ **Biological Name:**_

Sebastian Severus Prince Snape

 _ **Type of Family:**_

Blood Adopted in 1993

 _ **Titles:**_

 **Lady Ravenclaw:**

Maternal

 **Hair Slytherin:**

Paternal

 **Heir Gaunt:**

Paternal

 **Heir Riddle:**

Paternal

 **Heir to Hogwarts:**

Paternal and Maternal

 **Lady Granger:**

Paternal Adopted

 **Lady Ellis:**

Maternal Adopted

 **Lady Lestrange:**

Maternal

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _All listed vaults have various items of value and possible deeds to land, that is not added to any monetary value of the vaults. What is listed is the amount of Goblin Gold in each vault._

 **785: Hermione's Trust vault**

Galleons 503,936

Sickles 30,422

Knuts 697

 **218: Prince Trust Vault**

Galleons 42,793,043

Sickles 7,635

Knuts 391

 **798: Riddle Trust Vault**

Galleons 893,369

Sickles 98,670

Knuts 735

 **435: Ellis Trust Vault**

Galleons 67,692,417

Sickles 48,974

Knuts 12,835

 **667: Granger Trust Vault**

Galleons 382,602

Sickles 5,835

Knuts 586

 **984: Lestrange Family Vault**

Galleons 94,826,836

Sickles 92,382

Knuts 7,937

 **888: Ravenclaw Vault**

Galleons 23,984,834,000

Sickles 87,345

Knuts 34,859

 _ **Properties:**_

Granger Estate

Ellis Manor

Ellis Cottage/Summerhouse

Ellis Unplotable Estate

Location in Ellis Vault

Lestrange Manor

Lestrange Unplotable Land

Location in Lestrange Vault

Lestrange Country Home and Farm

Ravenclaw Archives

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Quarters

Ravenclaw Country House and Farm Estate

 _ **Magical Blessings and Abilities with Blocks and Restrictions:**_

 **Magical Core:**

90% Previously Blocked

30% Broken in 1991

 **Wandless Magic:**

95% Previously Blocked

 **Dark Magic:**

100% Previously Blocked

 **Grey Magic:**

80% Previously Blocked

 **Light Magic:**

50% Previously Blocked

 **Natural Occlumency:**

75% Previously Blocked

 **Natural Animagus:**

100% Previously Blocked

Broken in 1993 by 95%

 **Spell Creation:**

100% Previously Blocked

 **Potions:**

60% Previously Blocked

 **Charms:**

80% Previously Blocked

 **Arithmancy:**

50% Previously Blocked

 **Transfiguration:**

55% Previously Blocked

 **Animal Tongues (Languages):**

100% Previously Blocked

 _ **Compulsions:**_

 **Albus Dumbledore:**

Parental Figure

Loyalty

Leader

 **Molly Weasley:**

Parental Figure

Loyalty

 **Severus Snape:**

Hatred

Respect as a Professor

 **Ronald Weasley:**

Friend

Loyalty

 **Harry Potter:**

Friend

Loyalty

 **Slytherin:**

Hatred

 **Gryffindor:**

Loyalty

Friends

 **Tom Riddle:**

Hatred

 **Jean Granger:**

Loyalty

Parent

 **Charles Granger:**

Loyalty

Parent

 **Placed in Stasis:**

At three months of age then placed with the Grangers (Non-Magical Squib Lineage) in 1980

Blood adopted by The Grangers by Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Sorry the formatting doesn't look to good, I hoped the italics and bold would make it look a little easier on the eyes. Enjoy my loves! I already have Harry's done as well, I just have to write the chapter portion of the text. This took me about 2-3 days just to make sure everything looked right and my time lines and story lines matched. To say the least it was very tedious and annoying, but I do it for you, my dear readers. I hope you enjoy and really would like to read any and all reviews you have! Thank you so much for all of your support and enjoy the next chapter!

-Alice


	16. Inheritance Test: Harry

Severus laid his head in his hands digging his fingers into his hair, what was he going to do? He looked up at Tom in shock, so it was true then. Harry was his son. He knew who his mother was, even though Albus had sealed it. Someone had spiked his tea with a strong lust potion when he was 15 and promptly locked himself in a room with Sarah McGuire. She was a new student from America who came to finish her last year at Hogwarts, she had transferred from Salem Academy. She finished her classes and passed her N.E.W.T.s with flying colors. She was a seventh year Slytherin, and from what Severus remembered, she was also drugged with the potion. Severus had not known that she conceived a child from the incident until five years later, in 1980. She showed up on his door step with the five-year-old child and told him that someone was after them.

Flashback

"Severus you need to take him. Someone is after me. That night five years ago was no silly prank. Whoever did this wanted you and I to conceive a child. Now they are after him, I named him after you. Sebastian Severus Prince Snape. I gave him your mother's maiden name as well, I know how much she meant to you, and Sebastian was my father's name. I think I know who drugged us that night it was-" She was cut off as a spell hit her in the back. She quickly handed the toddler over to Severus as she collapsed on the ground as blood seeped from her body. Severus quickly shielded the eyes of the boy and placed him in his room, locking the door and warding it. Severus tried to heal her, but it was no use. She was already gone.

Severus set up a room for Sebastian after they had dinner, he cleared out his old room and set it up as a little boy's room. The Aurors had already come and collected the body, they wanted to take Sebastian, but Severus Assured them he was the boy's father. He was not going to let them have him, he knew one of them was from the Order and he had a sneaking suspicion who was behind all of this. He laid the boy down in his new bed and Sebastian smiled up at him.

"Mummy told me a lot about you. She said you are wicked smart and sweet when you want to be." The little boy opened his arms to Severus and Severus picked him up, holding him close to his chest, he tried to relax, he was not used to such close contact with anyone, let alone a child. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you Daddy, and I hope Mummy comes home soon." Severus clutched the boy to him and held him until he was fast asleep. Severus tucked his son into bed and left a small lamp on, giving the room a soft golden glow. He left the door cracked and went to sit in his arm chair with a book, he needed to relax after such an eventful night.

Severus woke with his book in his lap to Sebastian's screams. He rushed into the room to find the boy coughing up blood. Severus grabbed Sebastian and Apparated to St. Mungo's. They couldn't help the boy and offered their deepest sorrows and regrets to Severus, saying they were "sorry for his loss" and "sorry they could not do more". It was dark magic that had killed the boy, so dark, ancient, and obscure, that they could not even identify what it was. Severus went home and cried long into the early morning until sleep finally overtook him. The investigation of Sara and Sebastian had lasted a week before they gave up, but Severus thought someone had threatened them to quit looking.

End Flashback

Somehow, someone had either swapped Sebastian with a fake, healed him, or faked the curse merely to kidnap him. And now that very child was in Severus' guest room. He looked up to Tom before looking back at his toes and letting out a broken sob.

"Severus? What is the meaning of this?" Tom asked gently and Severus took a moment to collect his thoughts. He gave Tom his memories and let the man view them. "So, he is your son, the one that was murdered all those years ago, or so we thought." Tom placed a reassuring hand on Severus' shoulder and Severus covered it with one of his own.

"We will make them pay Tom, for doing this to both of us." Severus' gaze was hard steel and fury and Tom nodded in agreement the same emotions flickering over his features as well.

"We need to test Harry to be sure and then let them both know what is going on before we move any further. I think we should teach them how to defend themselves as well and shield their minds." Tom grabbed a piece of parchment and began to make a list of things they would need to do and in what order.

Occlumency

Spells

Defense

Hogwarts

O.W.L.s

N.E.W.T.s

Mastery

Order Members

Inner Circle

"I think this is a good list of things we need to discuss with Hermione and Harry. We also Need to do the inheritance test on Harry to see if everything adds up. We will then contact the Goblins and have them keep all information to turn into the proper people in the Auror and Ministry departments." Tom slid the paper over to Severus who nodded in agreement.

"Shall I go wake him so we can do this?" Severus began to stand and Tom grabbed the other phial and parchment. Severus made his way into the guest room and sat on the side of the bed. "Harry, Harry, wake up." He gently shook Harry's shoulder and Harry shot up quickly.

"Huh? Professor?" Harry looked up at Severus and realized he could see perfectly without his glasses.

"Harry, you may call me Severus and we need to do your test." He helped Harry to the sitting room and Severus sat down on the couch next to him. Harry repeated the steps as Hermione had and waited as the parchment filled out once more. Severus snapped it up before Tom could and scanned it quickly before reading it aloud.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 **Adopted Name:**

Harrison James Potter

 **Adoptive Mother:**

Lillian Rose Potter

 **Adoptive Father:**

Jameson Charlus Potter

 **Biological Name:**

Sebastian Severus Prince Snape

 **Birth Date:**

July 31st, 1075

 **Biological Mother:**

Sealed by Magic

 **Biological Father:**

Severus Tobias Snape

 **Any Remaining Family:**

Hermione Jean Granger

 **Type of Family:**

Blood Adopted in 1993

 **Titles:**

 **Heir Evans:**

Maternal Adopted

Heir Guant:

Paternal Adopted

 **Heir Snape:**

Paternal

 **Heir Prince:**

Paternal

 **Heir Ravenclaw:**

Maternal

 **Heir Stuart:**

Maternal

 **Heir Slytherin:**

Maternal

 **Lord Gryffindor:**

Paternal Adopted

 **Lord Peverell:**

Paternal Adopted

 **Lord Black:**

God Parent Blood Adopted

 **Lord Potter:**

Paternal Adopted

 **Master of Hogwarts:**

Blessed by Magic

Vaults:

 _All listed vaults have various items of value and possible deeds to land, that is not added to any monetary value of the vaults. What is listed is the amount of Goblin Gold in each vault._

 **267: Potter Family Vault**

Galleons 2,684,983

Sickles 2,935

Knuts 762

 **711: Black Family Vault**

Galleons 5,638,814

Sickles 20,350

Knuts 1,629

 **728: Gryffindor Vault**

Current Amount Unknown

 **605: Prince Trust Vault**

Galleons 895,678,519

Sickles 56,916

Knuts 16,916

 **698: Peverell Family Vault**

Galleons 980,736,451

Sickles 23,946

Knuts 296

 **Master of Hogwarts Vaults:**

 **616, 212, 980, 735, 201**

 **Totals:**

Galleons 30,548,925,815

Sickles 3,986,015

Knuts 1,935,013

 **Properties:**

Black Estate

Grimmauld Place

Black Manor

Potter Estate

Potter Manor

Potter Summerhouse

Gryffindor Archives

Gryffindor Castle

Gryffindor Manor

Evans Country House and Farm

Heir Home

Peverell Cottage

The Burrow

Hogwarts

75% Ownership

Founders Quarters

Gryffindor and Slytherin

Magical Blessings and Abilities with Blocks and Restrictions:

 **Magical Core:**

60% Previously Blocked

20% Broken in 1991

 **Wandless Magic:**

85% Previously Blocked

 **Dark Magic:**

100% Previously Blocked

 **Grey Magic:**

75% Previously Blocked

 **Light Magic:**

50% Previously Blocked

 **Natural Occlumency:**

75% Previously Blocked

 **Natural Animagus:**

100% Previously Blocked

Broken in 1993 by 95%

 **Spell Creation:**

100% Previously Blocked

 **Potions:**

55% Previously Blocked

 **Charms:**

80% Previously Blocked

 **Arithmancy:**

70% Previously Blocked

 **Transfiguration:**

85% Previously Blocked

 **Animal Tongues ( _Languages_ ):**

100% Previously Blocked

 **Compulsions** :

 **Albus Dumbledore:**

Parental Figure

Loyalty

Leader

 **Molly Weasley:**

Parental Figure

Loyalty

 **Severus Snape:**

Hatred

Respect as a Professor

 **Ronald Weasley:**

Friend

Loyalty

 **Hermione Granger:**

Friend

Loyalty

 **Slytherin:**

Hatred

 **Gryffindor:**

Loyalty

Friends

 **Tom Riddle:**

Hatred

 **Lily Potter:**

Loyalty

Parent

 **James Potter:**

Loyalty

Parent

 **Memory Wipe:**

 _At age 5 back to newborn, by Albus Dumbledore, de-aged by Albus Dumbledore back to newborn._


	17. Conversations

Harry slumped back in his seat in a daze, and Severus looked over to him. "So you are my father?" Harry looked over to Severus and suddenly clutched his head as memories started coming back to him. "I-I remember, that night, they took me. The Aurors came and took me away, I wasn't dying, I felt no pain. Some how I was hit with a spell in order to make my symptoms look like I was dying. Then Dumbledore pointed his wand at me. I don't remember anything else. I remember my mother. She brought me to you that night and told me all about you." Harry looked conflicted then stared down at his lap. "You were supposed to raise me, not the Dursley's. Hell they should have never had me anyway, I was supposed to go to you, Sirius, or the Longbottoms. I was never supposed to be left with Petunia." Harry clenched his fists and stood, pacing in front of fireplace.

"Harry, calm down, we will make this right. You are here now and we will protect you, you will never have to go back there, and if you do not wish to go back to Hogwarts we will not send you back their either. You could study here and we could teach you. I know Minerva has been wanting to leave Hogwarts, she could tutor you as well. We have many options and have many people on our side, and with the information we have now, we have enough reason to get more people to defect to our side." Severus looked over to Tom and he nodded. Tom left the room to go wake Hermione and Severus stood, placing an arm out to Harry. "Come here." Harry almost bowled him over in a hug and Severus chuckled.

"Mum always said you were a good man, that you were brave and smart, she never had an unkind thing to say about you. But why did you have to act as if you hated me, if you and Lily and James were such good friends.?" Harry looked up at Severus and Severus sighed. "Wait, so when Lily and James were murdered you did not know it was me then?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"When I took you to St. Mungo's I thought you had died there, I did not know they had taken you. So when James and Lily were murdered and they took you again I thought you were Lily's child. Dumbledore must have changed some of our memories or used something. Because I remember you being born. I had to hate you as you went through school because I needed Dumbledore to think I was taking out my anger over James not staying on the side of the Order, and getting Lily killed. He does not know where my true loyalties lie, he merely thinks he does. Does that make any more sense?" Severus led him over to the couch and they sat down near each other. Harry nodded and looked over to Hermione's door, Severus was sure Tom was explaining everything the best he could and allowing her to read the reports. Just as Severus turned back around Hermione shot out of the room and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"Harry I am so sorry!" She started to cry and Severus noticed ice starting to form on things near her. Harry's teeth began to chatter and he looked towards Severus for help.

"Hermione I think you are freezing the boy to death." Severus chuckled and Tom started outright laughing at the two of them, Harry was starting to look blue in places. Hermione's head shot up to look at him and she closed her eyes, her hands began to turn red and she placed them where she had been touching him moments ago.

"Better?" She smiled sheepishly and Harry mock glared at her. "Sorry." She offered before giggling at him. "I swear after this is all done with we will take a potion to deage you and let you have a proper childhood for a week, you can call me Aunt Mione." She smirked at him and Harry pushed her off of him.

"Smart ass." He smiled and looked over to Tom. "What do you need me to do?" His featured steeled over into a mask that Severus was secretly proud of and Tom sat in the chair across from them as Hermione took a seat next to Harry.

"Here is a list of things we need to discuss." Tom handed Hermione and Harry the list and they quickly read over it. "We need to teach you how to defend against him, whether that be with a wand or in your own mind. Severus and I will teach you Occlumency and spells. I have a few friends that will be able to help as well. For now, Severus will give you a potion you must take a teaspoon of it every morning you wake up until you can keep Severus out of your head. If you can keep him out then you above anything else we can teach you." Tom looked over to Severus inclining his head, silently asking if there was anything he wanted to add.

"As I explained earlier, if you do not wish to return to Hogwarts, there are always other options and ways around it. There are private tutors, myself, Tom, and the library are at your disposal. You can sit the exams at a public sitting, and possibly go on to Apprentice if you would wish." Severus waited for the information to sink in before continuing. "I would suggest finishing out the year at least, talking to a few people you think can be trusted trying to see who will go against Dumbledore. There is also the fact that we do not go on killing sprees against muggles, muggle-borns, or people who would go against us. We have no hate towards them either. We simply do not want to be persecuted by them for having or magic." Harry nodded in agreement and grasped Hermione's hand, but he still had questions.

"What about Draco and his father then? Why have they been so hateful towards Hermione, calling her _that_." Everyone knew what word he meant, he didn't even have to _say_ it.

* * *

I have hit a momentary snag in my writing. I am not sure if I have any ideas for what to write next, but I am hopefully going to be writing more soon. I feel like I had to really push to get this chapter out and am hoping the next one will not be so hard to write.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus and Tom both let out a long sigh, and looked at each other. This was going to be a pain in the arse to explain.

"Draco had to be a little pain in the ass muggle born hater so that we could keep appearances up. Some of the Death Eaters have gone rouge and killed muggles and muggle borns, but we quickly kicked them out, or obliviated them and sent them home to their families. Lucius is a completely different person than he puts on and is one of mine, and Severus' closest friends. I did go a little crazy after making two horcruxes and Severus and Lucius destroyed them. They helped me gain my sanity back. That was an interesting six months." Tom chuckled and Harry and Hermione looked at him quizzically. Severus cut in and continued explaining.

"Tom went after his father for abandoning him and the man starting spouting off awful things about how he had no right even live and so on. Tom let out an outburst of magical rage and killed the man, creating a horcrux, the other, well we are not exactly sure how he created it." Severus sighed and shook his head. "But we destroyed them and made sure there was no mental scarring on his part."

"S,o for the most part, all of this was made up by Dumbledore and you have merely just had to keep up appearances until you can find a way to take the man down? Hermione looked at her father with a single raised eyebrow and Severus chuckled, obviously her time in his classroom and immediate presence was wearing off on her. Harry looked at her then looked at Severus who raised his eyebrow at the boy and he burst out laughing.

"Hermione, you and Severus over here need to quit hanging out so much." He wiped at tear then looked at Hermione who gave him a Snape-worthy glare and he descended into giggles once more.

"Back to business please." Severus motioned to himself and Tom and Harry straightened up, but couldn't quite wipe the smirk off his face. "Now, I am going to explain a couple things then Tom will start drilling you on Occlumency and Legilimency. And I am going to brew the potion you need, I will be able to slip you more once we return, but you must come to me if you think something is off and act as if nothing has changed. Harry you are my son, Sebastian Severus Prince Snape, named after me, and my mother who was of the house of Prince. Sebastian was your mother's father. And Hermione, unfortunately we will have to unseal the records regarding your mother. Now we are not all related, even though you and Hermione adopted each other as siblings. I am assuming you had no knowledge of this?" At Hermione's nod of the head he continued. "It most likely occurred when you two swore something to each other and Lady Magic interveened and claimed you as borther and sister. You are not blood related but related by magics gift and blessing. Therefore, Harry you are not related to Tom and I am not related to Hermione. Does that clear that up some?" They both nodded and grinned at each other.

"I think it happened when Ronald and Harry had a spat in our fourth year and Ronald basically bailed on us. I swore to Harry that he was my brother in everything but blood and I would be with him through everything no matter what." She looked over to Harry and nudged him, causing him to sit up and finish off what she had started.

"I told her she was also my sister in everything but blood and that she was like the sister I never had. I told her that Ron was being a wanker and we would get through it like we always did. Then she hugged me and I thought she or someone sent a stinging hex at me. I didn't know what it was, but I am assuming now that it was Lady Magic giving us her _blessing_." Harry moved his hand up to scratch at his scar, something he did frequently when he was trying to remember something or deep in thought, only to find nothing there. "What the _fuck_." He cursed loudly and got up. He whipped his wand out and conjured a mirror. "Holy fuck." He cursed again as he took in his changed features. Hermione was so caught up in everything they were discussing she had not even noticed how different he looked now. And how much like Severus he looked, obviously some of his looks came from his mother as well, but there were noticeable things that came from his father. Hermione stood and conjured a mirror for herself looking at the changes.

"Well at least my hair is lest bushy." She said with a giggle then understood the magnitude of the situation. "How will we be able to go back to Hogwarts when we look so different?" Hermione looked to Severus then to Tom.

"That's a good point, not to mention Dumbledore could probably tell if we just put glamours up, not to mention after a while they would begin to wear off." Harry rubbed his head where his scar used to be and grinned when the area no longer hurt.

* * *

Well, here is what I have so far. I am hoping to update in a couple days with something that is a bit longer. Also I am not going to be naming these chapters, unless I figure out a name for them. Haha. It is hard to come up with these when I am posting so many. I may go back and change that later but for now I will just leave it as is.


	19. Chapter 19

"We will work on a charm after Severus brews the potion. It is Saturday and the beginning of Holidays starts on Monday, so we can always set up notes to be sent and received to make it seem as if you are elsewhere." Tom nodded to Severus who got up and Hermione stood as well.

"Do you mind if I go with you to help brew? Then we will be done faster and I can get to practice Occlumency. I know the basics, I just need to find better imagery in order to keep it in tack. Potions sooth me and it will allow me to meditate easier." Hermione looked over to Harry, making sure he was alright with the idea of being left alone with Tom and he nodded.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Harry and I will work on his shields for now and possibly discuss something to do for both of your appearances." Tom nodded over to Harry who grinned at him.

"Sounds good to me!" Harry said excitedly and glanced over at Tom who chuckled at him. Severus snorted and turned on his heel and left leaving Hermione to scurry behind him. Once they made their way downstairs Severus let her into his private lab. Severus watched as Hermione looked around in awe.

"This is amazing, Severus." She let her fingers graze over the counter tops and immaculate potion brewing equipment. She looked up at Severus and he chuckled at her.

"Best equipment money can buy, this is years of collecting and saving. I have more antique equipment in there." He pointed to a door and Hermione felt her fingers twitch, she longed to go in there and look at all of it. He called them antiques, but she was sure they were all in perfect condition and looked brand new. Severus saw her twitching fingers and snorted.

"Feel the urge to take notes Miss Granger?" He raised a single eyebrow at her and smirked. Hermione let out a laugh and flicked him off. Severus gaped at her and Hermione dissolved into giggles. "Do I even want to know where you picked up such a rude gesture?"

"Seamus Finnigan." Was all she said and Severus was not the least bit surprised, the boy's mother was Irish and he knew how to say rather crude things in Gaelic, after swearing in English got him into a lot of trouble. "Not to mention his use of crude Gaelic." She laughed and Severus shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head and went to his store room. Severus began taking out ingredients and setting up his workbench to brew. He first prepped the ingredients for the base and let it simmer while he chopped, sliced, and ground the rest. Hermione had not even been aware she was staring until Severus looked up at her and she flushed and ducked her head.

"Sorry, I just have never really seen you work like this before. It really is a great chance to learn and see one of the world's best Potioneers in his own space working." Hermione gushed and Severus felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks. He let his hair fall into his face to hide his embarrassment and Hermione sighed. She wished he would be more open with her, but she knew it was going to be a slow transition.

"You need to start occluding your mind remember?" He raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione nodded. She sat on the couch cross-legged and closed her eyes. She slowly eased her way into her mind and began to compartmentalize the different aspects of her brain. She opened her eyes when Severus gently laid a hand on her shoulder and realized more time had passed than she must have been aware of. Severus had already brewed three more potions and everything was clean and tidy once more.

"Are you ready to go back upstairs?" Severus held out his hand and Hermione accepted it with a small smile. Severus helped her from her seat and they made their way back to where Tom and Harry were waiting. As Hermione walked in she looked over at Harry and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Severus to run into her. Severus looked up and couldn't contain his laughter. Harry was sporting rainbow colored hair down to the floor and Tom's was bright blonde with braids, ribbons, and bows down to his hips. Hermione started giggling and conjured two mirrors so that they could see themselves and both men began to laugh, falling back into their chairs. Hermione sat down on the couch across from them and shook her head.

"You two are terrible. I am not even going to ask how that started." Hermione sat down and called for a house elf. "Hello, Rook, may I have something to snack on please, and some refreshments brought for everyone else." She made herself comfortable and summoned a book to her lap. Severus took a seat next to her and summoned parchment, paper, and a lap desk to write on. They started on their research as Harry and Tom made tea for everyone. Harry finally canceled the charms on himself and Tom after remembering about that and they set up a game of wizard's chess.

"Severus, if we combine the glamours with the concealment potion, no one should be able to see passed them." She made notes on another piece of paper, drawing up the arithmancy numbers and working out the equation. Severus looked over it and nodded. He jotted down more notes and Hermione began looking through the book once more. "Luckily our voices didn't really change so we don't have to worry about that." She stood and passed out food to everyone. "Here, we all need to eat, I'm sure it is quite passed lunch time." She sat down with her sandwich and began happily munching on it. Suddenly a thought struck her and she but her food down, banishing the crumbs as she grabbed a quill and the lap desk.

"Hermione?" Harry asked and Severus shook his head, Harry nodded and waited until she had finished her calculations.

"I think I figured it out. If we make the potion and embed it within a gem, we should be able to have the glamour up fully without anyone being able to see through it or cancel it. We can wear it on a necklace, ring, or bracelet. Something discrete. Then not even Mad-Eye Moody would be able to see through it. I have read about embedding it into the skin, but we don't need anything that permanent." She waved her wand and the calculations and runes floated above the paper, finishing themselves out in her matrix. "A sapphire or emerald would work the best, a ruby would not work. It needs to be in almost perfect condition and clean cut." She sat back against the couch with a sigh and vanished the matrix.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry said as moved a piece on the board that ended the game, his queen slashing through Tom's king. Tom glared at the boy and Hermione chuckled as Harry grinned at Tom with a cat got the cream expression.

"I don't know where we are going to get stones like that. We would need to get the same type in order to make it so that we could say we gave them to each other, that they are protection gems or something. In case anyone sees them." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We should be able to find something in all of our vaults, we can have the goblins search the vaults and compile them for us. If there is anything in there that has sentimental value we will have it placed back in the original vault." Tom sipped his tea and Severus nodded in agreement.

"I know I may have something in the prince vaults that would work. There are several rings in my great grandfathers vault that should work. You will have to think of something to say to Weasley, because he will not be getting one. Perhaps say that you two were back to Hogwarts early and its something you created together with a book from Sirius' possessions that he left for Harry. You can always say you didn't think he would be interested in it." Severus grinned slyly and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"That's a good idea, and that is also true about Ronald. Shall we go and see the goblins again?" Hermione started to arrange the noted and everything in a neat fashion and Harry and Tom stood, cleaning up there messes as well. Severus offered Hermione his hand which she accepted with a faint blush, that darkened as he helped her put her traveling cloak on.

"We can throw up temporary glamours for now, and drop them once we are in Ragnok's office." Tom suggested and everyone nodded. Severus drew his wand and applied the glamours to Hermione and Harry, while Tom did himself and Severus in turn. They looked like a plain ordinary group of friends, no discernible qualities that might make them seem out of places. Hermione looked everyone over and nodded.

"Perfect, let's get this over with." She smiled and turned, allowing Tom to lead everyone out of the Manor and to the apparation point. They landed in a dark alley near the bank and swiftly made their way inside. Tom flashed his ring at the goblin at the counter and the goblin stood, walking over to another before coming back to Tom.

"Ragnok is busy at the moment, but you may wait in his office, if that pleases you Lord Slytherin." The goblin bowed and Tom bowed back.

"Yes, that should do just fine, thank you Griphook." Tom looked over to the others and inclined his head to the others, who soon began following the goblin to the office he had just mentioned.

* * *

Hey guys and gals and non binary pals (I forget who i stole that from but I love it). Anyway hello my lovelies, I have missed you all so much and your dear comments. I am sorry for being so out of sync with updating regularly and hope to do so once more. But i had just written fourteen pages worth of a new plot bunny and typed 1500 words and I lost all of it. I am so upset and angry at my computer for it. So I have come back to finish some more of Hermione Riddle and here is what I have so far. Hope you all enjoy!  
-Cello


End file.
